webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Moon
Angel Moon started the series on the first episode of season two on Webster and was main character from season two to season four. An uptight, conservative and posh devoted Christian, Angel is the first person to say what's on her mind but she doesn't intend on being mean. She knows not everyone will agree with her traditional values, but that doesn’t mean she’s afraid to stand up for her beliefs. Angel is best friends with Garrett Davenport and good friends with Max Magana, Taylor Nelson, Chastity Burge, Kali Royce, Jess Arnold and Sam Burge and had a rivalry with Macy Gonzalez which was resolved. Character History Season 2 Angel starts the series in the season two premiere Safe and Sound (2), as a new eighth grader. She enters Webster with her step brother Joaquin Alonso. Angel sees her old childhood best friend Chastity Burge and she is excited to see her. However she finds out that Chastity is best friends with Taylor and Max and she instantly becomes jealous. She comes up with a plan to get Chastity to be her best friend again. She spreads a rumor that the girls were both talking crap about each other. At first she is happy to have Chastity in her corner but she soon realizes that her plan was horrible. Just tells Joaquin that what's done is done but just then Chastity and Taylor fight and now Angel has no choice but to tell the truth. Chastity and Taylor tell Angel that they can never be friends with her. Joaquin tells Angel no matter what he'll be by her side. Angel joins forced with Manda Thatcher to take down the school play of Grease, due to it's sexist morals. In Take My Breath Away (1), Angel is now a freshman and she finds out that Joaquin wants to stop taking his Ritalin and she is reluctant. Joaquin starts acting different and she gets him to realize that she still needs his medicine. In What Do You Mean (1), Angel is still friendless and Joaquin wants to hang out with Gibson. Angel runs into Max who offers to hang out with her. Angel is happy to finally have a friend and she gains a crush on Max. Max is gay but he's in the closet and to hide this from his older brother he ask Angel out on and she accepts. However Taylor and Chastity are against Max using Angel as a beard and tells Max to break up with her. Max doesn't listen to them but he starts to feel bad and he tells Angel the truth and comes out to her as gay. Angel seems angry and walks off. However she goes to Max's house and tells him that she's ok with his sexuality because he was the only person to befriend her since moving to town. Angel decides to try out for the school play even though she hates the moral of the play but she just wants to finally fit in. She gets the role of Sandy in Grease. She is actually excited to be working on the play. She finds out that her co-star will be Miller Park. The two of them start to connect over the play and soon Miller's girlfriend Macy becomes jealous of their chemistry. Miller assures Macy that he only has eyes for her. However will rehearsing Angel and Miller stare at each other and they both seem to realize that they have feelings for each other but they don't act on them. Trivia * She is one of the only characters to have their religion revealed as she is Christian. * She was childhood best friends with Chastity but their friendship ended when she came to Webster. * Angel is the first natural redhead on the series. * She was Sandy in the school production of Grease. * Angel is the first character to ever skip a grade as she skipped Junior year. * Angel is the second girlfriend that Miller broke up with off screen. * She is the first character to have had a crush on two people who are best friends. * Angel’s signature color is blue because she is always seen wearing it. Relationships * Max Magana ** Start Up: What Do You Mean (1) (214) ** Break Up: What Do You Mean (2) (215) *** Reason: Max didn’t want to keep leading Angel on after he came to terms that he was gay. * Miller Park ** Start Up: Before Sweet Nothing (1) (301) ** Break Up: One Week Before Cheap Thrills (406) *** Reason: Lost distance put a strain in their relationship. * Dustin Rivers ** Start Up: Hype (413) Category:Character